La revolución de Hogwarts
by 8SunnyMoony8
Summary: Todos sabemos lo que Neville le dijo a Harry en el medio de la ultima batalla ¿Pero como llego a tener esos sentimientos hacia Luna? Y ademas conozcan la historia de los 3 héroes de Hogwarts  Ginny, Luna y Neville  En este Fic
1. Otra herida mas en su rostro

**Hola! Me quiero presentar contándoles brevemente mi historia.**

**Aunque no soy nueva en el FanFiction (Eh escrito historias de ICarly) Si soy nueva en los Fics de Harry Potter, este es el primero.**

**El día del estreno de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2 yo fui a verla y ya sabia del beso de Ron y Hermione pero lo que me dejo con la boca abierta de verdad fue lo que Neville le dijo Harry. **

**Desde que el personaje de Luna se introdujo a la saga mi ilusión fue que hiciera pareja con Neville y jamás paso, aunque eso de por si ya me había frustrado lo peor fue saber que JK Rowling le comenzó a gustar la pareja en el ultimo libro pero no tenia tiempo de agregarla ¡Gracias creadores de la película! Aunque creo que hubiese sido maravilloso leer como mi escritora favorita narraba en el libro las cortas escenas que trataban de Luna y Neville en esta ultima película. Simplemente me hubiese fascinado leerlas.**

**En fin, no los aburro mas con mi historia y les presento el Fic titulado "¿Cómo paso esto?" Que narra la historia de los tres héroes de Hogwarts: Ginny W****easley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom (Especialmente de los últimos dos)**

**¿Cómo Neville se enamoro de la Lunática Lovegood? Lean y descúbralo.**

**PD: Si algo de lo que escribí no concuerda con los datos del libro, sepan disculpar, hace mucho que termine de leerlo y algunas cosas no las recuerdo bien. **

Neville traspaso la puerta de Gryffindor. Llego hasta la sala principal y se encontró a sus compañeros muy callados.

Muchos se daban ánimos entre si. Otros lloraban a más no poder. Pero solo unos pocos levantaron la cabeza al oír que se abría el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¡Neville!- Exclamo una pelirroja que estaba sentada hablando con una chica. Ginny se levanto y fue hasta donde el muchacho estaba.- Luna esta castigada otra vez.

- ¿Cómo dices?- El joven de cabellos oscuros se alarmo demasiado al escuchar eso.- ¡Yo le advertí! ¡Le dije que no se metiera otra vez con los Carrow!

- Sabes tan bien como yo que ella no puede mantener la boca cerrada.- Trato de decir la chica.

.-Pues debería aprender.- Luego de esto Neville se dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

-¡Ten cuidado que no te encuentren a estas horas…!- Exclamo Ginny pero antes que terminara la frase Neville había desaparecido.-…levantado…- Concluyo sabiendo que hablaba sola.

Neville vagó por el colegio con mucha cautela de no ser visto.

No sabia hacia donde iba, solo quería dar un paseo por la escuela que ya no era la misma desde que las fuerzas tenebrosas la dominaban. El, Luna y Ginny ahora eran los líderes de la revolución secreta que se estaba organizando en el corazón de Hogwarts y eso lo preocupaba.

Neville se sentó en un pequeño muro que daba al jardín. Respiraba la brisa tranquilamente dejando que a su cabeza llagaran todas clases de pensamientos. Ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione iban a ayudarlo a dirigir a los estudiantes que querían derrocar a los seguidores del señor tenebroso. Era demasiada responsabilidad. Pero por otro lado pensaba que hace tan solo algunos años el era un tímido, inseguro y miedoso niño. ¿Y en que se había convertido? En un revolucionario lleno de cicatrices y golpes por todo su rostro solo por apoyar una causa justa.

- ¿Neville?- El muchacho reconoció la voz que le hablaba estando detrás de él. Era Luna. No quería verla. Sabia en que condiciones estaba, igual que el o peor.

- Hola Luna.- Saludo y luego volteo para verla. Si, él tenía razón. La chica de cabellos rubios, casi blancos otra vez estaba con marcas y heridas por toda su cara. Apenas estaban terminando de cicatrizar por completo las otras y ya estaba nuevamente en esas condiciones.- Creí que te había dejado en claro que no debías enfrentárteles otra vez.- Dijo como si nada y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

- Lo se.- Contesto Luna tranquilamente y con su típico tono de voz inocente de niña pequeña. La chica se sentó a la derecha de Neville.- Pero insultaron a Harry. Eso no esta bien ¿Sabes?

- No entiendo como lo logras.- Dijo el morocho.

- ¿Lograr que?- Pregunto ella mirando a las estrellas.

- Como logras salir de la oficina de los Carrow con todas esas marcas y no verte mal. Bueno, te vez terrible, pero a lo que me refiero es que sigues actuando normalmente.

-Es que yo no pierdo las esperanzas de que Harry volverá, solo es cuestión de tiempo.- Contesto la chica con su mirada aun fija en el cielo.

Neville que también había estado mirando en dirección al cielo nocturno bajo su vista a su amiga.

-¿Creses que vuelva?

- Por supuesto.

- A veces me pregunto si seguirá… ya sabes… con vida.- Neville tragó saliva con dificultad.

- ¡Claro que lo esta!- Exclamo Luna abriendo bien los ojos mas de lo habitual.

- Baja la voz.- Se desespero el chico mirando hacia todos lados.

- No entiendo por que las personas se esmeran tanto por se negativas.- Luna movía sus piernas y aunque cualquiera diría que lo usual seria que una persona diciendo eso debería estar enojada, la chica conservaba siempre su tono soñador e inocente.

- Ser realista es algo diferente. Además hay que estar preparados por si Harry no regresa ¿No lo crees?

La joven sonrío sin ningún motivo a su amigo.

El se la quedo mirando. No podía comprender como los Carrow eran capaces de herirla de esa forma. Luna era alguien muy especial, y era cierto que antes él era uno de los que la llamaba "Lunática" porque la personalidad de la chica era demasiado extraña, creyendo en criaturas que ni siquiera existían en el mundo mágico, su sinceridad extrema, su aire soñador, la originalidad como rasgo distintivo y su manera despreocupada y divertida de ver la vida no eran la mejor combinación para ser tomada como una persona común y corriente.

- Ven, vamos, te acompañare a la torre de Ravenclaw.- Neville se levanto para llevar a su amiga.

-Aun no tengo sueño.- Dijo ella sin dejar de balancear sus piernas.

-Tienes que hacerte ver esas heridas y para eso debes volver a la torre, además todos deben estar preocupados por ti.

- Esta bien.- Luna se incorporo y se paro enfrente del muchacho.

Neville saco del bolsillo un pañuelo limpio, lo apunto con la varita y pronto el objeto se humedeció de agua.

- Haber, Dame tu mano.- El chico tomo la mano de la rubia y puso el pañuelo mojado sobre ella.- Es horrible que te hagan esto.- Decía mientras limpiaba las heridas de Luna.

- Gracias por cuidarme.- Decía con una sonrisa la chica.

- No es nada.- Neville iba a ponerle el trapo húmedo en la frente de la chica pero se retracto y se lo entrego.- Úsalo para limpiarte y sacarte lo que te queda se sangre en el rostro.- Dijo señalando su propia cara.

- De acuerdo.- Luna puso el pañuelo en su frente y sonrío ampliamente.

Neville no pudo resistirse y también sonrío.

- Vamos.

Ninguno de los dos hablo en el camino a la torre de Ravenclaw especialmente por el hecho de que si lo hacían los podrían descubrir.

Neville dejo a Luna y esta le agradeció nuevamente para luego entrar a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Adiós Luna.- Dijo el chico.

A la mañana siguiente Luna se despertó con grandes dolores de cabeza y sentía que sus brazos le ardían.

Al sentarse a desayunar en el gran salón con sus compañeros de casa sus dolores no habían mejorada.

Neville y Ginny la observaban desde la mesa Gryffindor.

-No puedo creer que ninguno de su s compañeros la ayude.-Susurraba Neville.

- Lo se, todos son demasiado cobardes. Temen que los Carrow les hagan algo.- Contesto de igual modo Ginny.

Luego de terminar de comer y cuando ya todos se habían retirado del salón, Ginny se acerco a su amiga y compañera.

-¡Luna!- Dijo al fin alcanzándola la pelirroja.

- Ah, hola Ginny, ¿has notado que la comida parecía triste hoy?-pregunto seriamente la chica.

- ¿Eh? Si, como digas.- La pelirroja recupero aire por haber corrido.- ¿Cómo estas de tus heridas?

-No muy bien a decir verdad. Pero mejorare pronto. Por cierto ¿Sabes donde esta Neville? Debo darle esto.- Dijo sacando de su bolsillo el pañuelo que la noche anterior el muchacho le había dado.

Ginny miro el objeto y luego negó con la cabeza.

- No.- Contesto- No le eh visto.

- Ya veo, entonces supongo que luego se lo daré.- Luna metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

-Luna, escucha, hay algo que tengo que decirte.-Ginny suspiro y luego se dispuso a hablar.- Neville y yo hemos pensado y creemos que lo mejor y más conveniente sería que estas vacaciones de invierno fueras a tu casa y no te quedaras en Hogwarts.

La chica de pelo rubio miro con cara rara a la pelirroja.

-No comprendo por que me dices eso.- Dijo Luna con un tono tranquilo y desconcertado.

- Es que… No queremos que los Carrow te hagan daño. Tan solo mírate a un espejo y entenderás de qué hablo.- Ginny apretó un poco los labios y fijo su vista en las heridas de su excéntrica amiga.

- A decir verdad es como si lo estuviera haciendo. Ginny, tu estas de igual modo y dudo que vuelvas a tu casa estas vacaciones.- Luna sonrío a la pelirroja.

- Me preocupas mucho.

-Estaré bien. Ahora, si me disculpas iré a la biblioteca a leer un rato.- Luna saco de su tunica un ejemplar del _Quisquilloso _y sonrío nuevamente.

Ginny vio como su amiga se alejaba mientras ponía al revés el diario del cual su padre era dueño.

-Ginny.- La chica volteo y pudo localizar a Neville entre todos los estudiantes.- ¿Le has dicho a Luna?- Pregunto el muchacho llegando por fin hasta donde su amiga se hallaba.

-Si, ya le dije, Neville.- La pelirroja contesto enfadada a la pregunta del chico y se dispuso a irse cuando Neville le puso la mano en el hombro para detenerla.

- ¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto confundido el castaño.

- ¿Qué si ocurre algo? ¡Claro que ocurre algo!

- Baja la voz.- Pidió desesperado Neville y tratando de tranquilizar el carácter de Ginny. El muchacho miraba a todos lados verificando en que nadie se fijara e ellos pero la pelirroja solo lo miraba a él con ojos de furia.

-Tú me haces decirle esas cosas a Luna sabiendo que yo no apoyo tu idea de que se valla para nada.-Siguió la chica bajando la voz a regañadientes.

- ¿Acaso quieres que le hagan algo?

- ¿Igual que a nosotros?- Ginny seguía enojada.

- Sabes que ella es un poco despistada y nunca se preocupa en cerrar la boca en frente de los Carrow.-Trato de explicar Neville pero otra vez fue interrumpido.

- Y eso esta perfecto. No tiene porque guardar silencio cuando escucha las incoherencias que ese par de hermanos locos dicen sobre nuestros amigos.

- Pero…

- Esta conversación acabo.- La chica se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a Neville. Pero en un momento se detuvo, volteo y dijo con tono frío:

- Luna te estaba buscando para darte un pañuelo, esta en la biblioteca.- Dicho esto siguió caminando.

**¿Les gusto? Eso espero de todo corazón. **

**Y si tienen algo que decir sea para alagar la historia o para hacer críticas constructivas no duden de dejarme un Reviw.**

**Sany se despide : D**


	2. El plan loco de una chica rara

**Holaaa, eh vuelto!**

**Y porcierto, cambie el titulo ed la historia, es que se me hacia com que era medio tonto :P En fin, les dejo la contiuacion, disfrutenla y comenten si no es mucha molestia.**

Neville estaba enfrente de la biblioteca, bacilo un poco pero al fin tomo la decisión de ingresar a lugar.

Cerró la puerta tras él con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Sin embargo, el mínimo sonido que provocó la puerta al cerrarse hizo que la bibliotecaria Pince volteara a verlo desde su escritorio con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Neville puso un gesto en su rostro señalando que lamentaba haber hecho ruido.

El muchacho comenzó a caminar por la extensa y ordenada biblioteca. Buscaba a Luna. Buscaba su inconfundible cabello rubio y su collar de corchos. Pero la chica no aparecía por ningún lado. Harto ya de pasear sin hallar a su amiga, Neville decidió acercarse a la sección de libros sobre la herbología tomo uno a lazar y se sentó en unas de las mesas.

El muchacho había abierto el libro cuando se percato de que alguien lo observaba desde la mesa contigua. Era Luna.

Sin dudarlo, Neville tomo su material de lectura y se fue a sentar enfrente de la chica.

-Hola Neville.- Saludo Luna.

-Hola.-Contesto simplemente él.

La chica puso el diario que tenia en las manos sobre la mesa y se dispuso a buscar algo en su tunica. Al fin logro sacar el pañuelo de Neville.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo ella con simpatía.

- Oh, mi pañuelo, ya me había olvidado que tu lo tenias.- Confeso Neville y lo tomo para luego guardarlo.- Luna…-Comenzó a decir pero algo lo interrumpió, y eso fue un pensamiento. Si le decía que le convenía irse con su padre en vacaciones de Navidad ella se negaría rotundamente, por eso debería persuadirla de otra forma. Observó el diario que su amiga leía al revés y la idea llego a su cabeza como por arte de magia.

- ¿Si Neville?

- Eh… ¿No estas preocupada por tu padre?-Pregunto tratando de no parecer muy evidente y que su amiga no se percatara de que sus preguntas tenían otro propósito.

- ¿Debería?- Pregunto desconcertada Luna y con un tono de voz muy calmo.

-Pues… con todo lo que esta ocurriendo, creí…pensé que… ya sabes, tu padre no escribe a favor del nuevo régimen y apoya Harry…

-Ya se a donde va esto.- Lo corto la chica con voz tranquila pero firme.

- No lo creo, porque si así fuese tendrías en cuenta que te podrían llevar en cualquier momento.- Repuso Neville y luego de abrir la boca se quedo callado pensando y analizando que había dicho. ¿Llevarse a Luna? Eso era algo que jamás se le había cruzado por la mente. A decir verdad solo le decía esas cosas para que talvez a su amiga tuviese un poco de miedo y quiera irse a casa en las vacaciones… pero…. Lo que acababa de decir era cierto, si Xenophilius Lovegood seguía con su campaña en contra del ministerio era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo amenazaran con un ser querido y el señor Lovegood solamente tenia a una persona querida en este mundo… Luna.

-No lo creo.- Respondió con sencillez sumergiéndose nuevamente en el "_Quisquilloso"_.

- ¿Cómo dices?- Pregunto en voz alta Neville alarmado por la poca preocupación de su amiga.

- Shhh- Seamus callaba a Neville desde la mesa de al lado.

- Lo siento.- Se disculpo apenado Neville, luego miro de nuevo a Luna.- ¿Me vas a decir que no te preocupa en lo mas mínimo?- Pregunto aun asombrado.

- No han venido por mí, por si lo notaste.- Contesto naturalmente pasando una página.

- ¿¡Pero es que acaso…

- ¡Silencio Neville!- Exclamo nuevamente Seamus harto del ruido que sus vecinos de mesa provocaban.

- Lo lamento Seamus, no volverá a pasar.- Dijo arrepentido Neville.

El chico respiro profundo y trato de recordar que le estaba diciendo a Luna.

- ¿Pero es que acaso no lo entiendes? Ellos podrían entrar ahora mismo, sacarte de aquí y nunca más nos volverías a ver, ni nosotros a ti.

-Neville.- Dijo la chica bajando el diario. Se veía seria y tenia un aire solemne.- Nada ocurrirá conmigo mientras los tenga a Ginny y a ti a mi lado.-Esa respuesta desconcertó a al chico.- Además…- Prosiguió Luna enfocando su atención nuevamente al "_Quisquilloso" - _En la boda de Bill y Fleur un Gnomo me mordió, mi padre me comento que no solo trae suerte, sino que además dura por todo un año o hasta a veces mas ¿No es increíble?

Neville palideció del miedo que le daba que su amiga hablara de esa manera. Se dijo si mismo que si no fuese una de sus mejores amigas probablemente también le diría Lunática.

- ¡Luna!- Exclamo sintiendo que con eso talvez ella entendiera que había que enfocarse nuevamente en del tema importante de la conversación.

- Ahora si me hartaste- Se escucho que Seamus decía desde su mesa y mientras cerraba fuertemente el libro que tenia en sus manos y lo dejaba en la mesa, miraba de manera fulminante a su compañero de cuarto y amigo.

- ¡Lo lamento! ¿Si? No fue mi intención es que… ella- Decía señalando a Luna que parecía no darse cuenta de nada de lo que sucedía-… ¡Ah!- Exclamo frustrado el chico.

- ¿No fue tu intención? ¡Has estando molestando desde que llegaste!

- ¡Entonces te hubieras cambiado de mesa!

- ¿Ahora yo soy el culpable?

- Chicos…

- ¡No dije eso!

- Pues eso se entendió, Neville.

- Oigan, Chicos…

- ¡No es mi culpa que entiendas cosas que no son!

- Ay, ya cállate ¿Quieres?

- ¡Chicos!- Exclamó Luna abriendo más de lo común sus grandes ojos.

Tanto Neville como Seamus se miraron un segundo en silencio y luego le prestaron atención a la chica.

-Miren esto.- Luna coloco el diario en la mesa y lo dio vuelta para que sus amigos leyeran.

Neville, que compartía mesa con Luna, se apodero del _"Quisquilloso_" mientras que Seamus se incorporaba y se iba asentar a la izquierda de Neville para leer.

- "Sigue la conmoción por el descubrimiento del cuerpo de un _Snorkack de cuernos arrugados _a las afueras de Londres"

Neville dejo de leer y cruzo miadas con Seamus que se hallaba igual de confundido que él.

-Luna…-Trato de decir Neville pero esta lo interrumpió.

- Sigue leyendo, esta más abajo.- Aclaro la chica.

-"Harry Potter ah sido visto en el Valle de Godric"- Leyó el chico y antes de seguir se detuvo para mirar a Seamus y Luna. Su amigo lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos.

Neville sintió que la euforia se apoderaba de él. Harry Ron y Hermione estaban sanos y salvos ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Sentía que ya no estaba solo. Más gente ahí afuera se estaba revelando como él.

- Y mira esto.- Dijo Luna parándose y volviéndose a sentar pero esta vez a la izquierda de Neville. La chica señalo un párrafo en especial de la noticia.- Léelo.- Pidió a Neville.

Pero el joven se había quedado quieto cuando Luna se sentó a su lado. Sintió que una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

- Oye, si no lo hago yo.- Lo apuro Seamus.

-¿Eh? No, yo lo hago.- Contesto el chico sacudiendo la cabeza y se aclaro la garganta para comenzar a leer.- "Según los testimonios de de algunos magos que habitan la zona, la casa de la anciana y escritora Bathilda Bagshot fue ayer atacada y se podría decir que ahora solo quedan ruinas.

Muchos han asegurado haber oído indiciosos de violencia a altas horas de la noche.

Hoy por la mañana Bathilda se ha hallado asesinada en lo que quedaba de su casa, y los investigadores aseguran que ha sido victima de magia negra"

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Harry?- Pregunto Seamus con cara confusa.

- ¿No lo ves? Por esa casa debió haber pasado Harry.- Dijo Neville totalmente seguro de las palabras que decía.- Ellos están ahí afuera combatiendo mortifagos.

- Deberíamos hacer mas cosas en contra de los Carrow ahora que tenemos noticias de Harry ¿No lo crees Neville?- Dijo Luna con su aire soñador y mirando aun el articulo del diario.

- Contra ellos y contra Severus.- Aclaro Neville.

- ¿Que están planeando chicos?- Susurro Seamus.- ¿Puedo ayudar?

- Aun no tenemos idea de que hacer.- Luego de decir esto el chico se dirigió a Luna.- Pintar en las paredes ya sabes que cosas se esta volviendo aburrido y hasta parece un poco tonto.- Dijo haciendo referencias a las pinturas que decían" El ejercito de Dumbledore sigue reclutando"

-Pero debes admitir que son muy graciosas las caras que hacen ese par de tontos al ver que otra vez alguien Escribió cosas "Horrendas" en las paredes.- Aclaro Seamus conteniendo una risa y poniendo comillas en el aire en la palabra Horrenda.

- Tengo algo en mente, Neville- Dijo Luna omitiendo el comentario de Seamus.

- ¿Ah si?

- Es una locura…

- Como la mayor parte de las cosas que dice.- Le susurro Seamus a Neville.

-Pero creo que podría funcionar-Siguió como si nada Luna.- Eh estado pensando ya hace rato en esto… Y creo estar segura de que cada casa tiene un objeto que le representa. En mi caso, La diadema perdida representa a Ravenclaw. En el caso de ustedes…

Pero Seamus la detuvo.

- La diadema es solo un mito, Luna.

- No, es de verdad.- Aseguro la chica con tranquilidad.

- Entonces dime porque nadie la ah visto nunca.

- ¿Será porque esta perdida?- Contesto Luna con serenidad y seriamente.

- Bueno, esa discusión no viene al caso.- Interrumpió Neville.- Sigue diciendo tu plan.

- Bien, decía que en su caso tienen la espada de Gryffindor. Y hasta donde esa espada le pertenece al colegio, obviamente en especial a Gryffindor, pero mi punto es que no le pertenece a un hombre solamente.

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos.

- ¿Adonde quieres llegar, Luna?- Pregunto desconcertado Neville.

- Severus Snape no tiene ningún derecho sobre esa espada.

Hubo un silencio rotundo. La idea de Luna se había vuelto demasiado clara para los dos jóvenes que oían.

-Espera un minuto, soy yo o… ¿Estas insinuando… robar la espada?- Pregunto Seamus con la voz cada vez mas temblorosa por el miedo que la idea le provocaba.

- Si, exacto.- Confirmo ella con naturalidad.

-Eh… Neville… ¿No lo estarás considerando, verdad?-Dijo Seamus con la intención de meter algo de sensatez a la conversación.

- Es arriesgado, Luna.- El muchacho la miro a los ojos.- ¿Estas segura de que podría funcionar?

- No veo porque no.- Y dicho esto le quito de las manos el "_Quisquilloso"_ A Neville para luego enrollarlo.

- Entonces… hay que hablar con Ginny.

- Eso mismo estaba pensando.

- Esperen un minuto otra vez.- Repuso Seamus.- Neville ¿Te das cuenta de lo que Snape podría hacerles?

Pero las personas que se sentaban al lado de Seamus ya no lo escuchaban, mas aun, se habían levantado y se dirigían a la puerta.

Neville y Luna esperaron hasta la noche para comunicarle su plan a su amiga. Aunque Era cierto que de noche había peligro de ser castigados por estar fuera de la cama también era cierto que a esa hora había menos gente.

-Eh… ¿Ginny?- Neville estaba parado enfrente de la pecosa y pelirroja chica.

La muchacha que estaba recostada en el sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor levanto la cabeza al oír su nombre y cerro el libro que leía.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Podrías venir un segundo?

- ¿Todo esta bien?- Pregunto Ginny parándose lentamente.

- Si, todo esta bien. Luna y yo te queremos contar algo… pero afuera será mejor.

- De acuerdo…- Contesto desconfiada la chica.

Ambos salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda que en ese momento se hallaba durmiendo. Luna los esperaba apoyada contra la pared y viendo al techo mientras tarareaba algo que ni Neville ni Ginny entendían.

- Aquí estoy.- Dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos.- Díganme que ocurre…

-Shh…- La silencio la rubia.- Ellos escuchan.- Acto seguido Luna señalo con un dedo a los cuadros que se dormitaban o roncaban en el caso de la dama gorda.

- No se dan cuenta de nada…

-Luna tiene razón, si alguno despertara ahora se podría hacerse el dormido.- Puntualizo Ginny.

- De acuerdo.- Contesto de mala gana e impaciente Neville.- Vamos a los pasillos.

Caminaron y silencio por unos minutos y luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca de ellos el muchacho tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Primero quiero aclara que la idea fue de Luna.- Comenzó diciendo mirando a la chica de aros en forma de rábanos que estaba a su lado.- Segundo, ella sugiere la idea de… - junto todo el aire que pudo.- robar la espada de Gryffindor del despacho de Snape.

Ginny abrió bien grande sus ojos y luego dirigió su mirada a su amiga.

- ¿Es enserio?

- Si.- Contesto con simpleza la chica.

- ¿Y tu apoyas esta locura?- Pregunto incrédula viendo a Neville ahora.

- ¡Tu eres la mas arriesgada de los tres! ¿Y no te atreves a esto?

La pelirroja cruzo los brazos y le dirigió una mirada al chico que delataba lo ofendida que estaba ante tal comentario.

- Me refería a que no veo la forma de entrar. ¡No a que no me atrevía!- Le espeto Ginny disgustada.

- De acuerdo, eso lo entiendo. ¿Pero y si descubriéramos la forma de entrar?

-Pues si… si supiéramos la contraseña…

-Mc Gonagall nos ayudara.- Contesto Luna y sus dos acompañantes la miraron.

- ¿A sí?- Pregunto extrañado Neville.

- ¿No te lo había dicho ya?- Luna se veía confundida.- Estaba segura de que lo había echo.- Dicho esto le dedico una de sus típicas miradas al muchacho, con sus dos grandes ojos que provocaba ese aire de sorpresa continua.

- ¿Decirle que?- Intervino Ginny.

- Que ya hace un tiempo Mc Gonagall averiguo la clave para entrar al despacho del director.

Neville intercambio miradas con Ginny. Ambos estaban como paralizados ante tal información.

- ¿Se encuentran bien? Están raros. Talvez se les haya metido un torposoplo a la cabeza…- Luna intento acercarse a Luna mientras de un bolsillo de su tónica sacaba unos antejos muy raros.

- No, no. Estoy bien. No es necesario que utilices tu antejos para ver si tengo una de esas cosas.- Se apresuro a decir la pelirroja. Ante esto Luna la miro desanimada y guardo sus lentes.

- De acuerdo…


	3. Un dia en Hogwarts

-Es una locura Neville.- Decía Ginny sentada sobre el sofá y mirando el fuego crepitar.

- Lo se.- El muchacho se hallaba en el suelo mirando las llamas.

- Oye.- La pelirroja bajo un poco más la cabeza para que solo el muchacho la oyese. – Dime la verdad ¿Por qué aceptaste la idea de Luna?

Neville volteó para mirar a Ginny directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no? Es una buena idea.

- No, no lo es.- la pecosa bebió de su té nuevamente.- No lo es en lo absoluto.

- ¿A que le temas, Ginny?

-A que le hagan algo a mis padres, a eso Neville. Tu no lo entiendes pero yo se que pueden hacerle algo a mi familia, para que deje de revelarme. No quiero arriesgarlos. Una cosa soy yo y otra muy diferente es…

-La pregunta aquí es porque crees que no lo entiendo.- Contesto secamente el chico sin siquiera mirarla.

- Neville, enserio no quise insinuar algo que… lo lamento.

- Mi abuela esta afuera, al igual que mis padres. Aunque a ellos no creo que ya le puedan hacer algo más…

- Sabes que ellos estarían orgullosos ¿Verdad?- Dijo Ginny para tratar de alegrar la conversación.

- No, no lo se. Jamás lo sabré.- Contesto el castaño mientras apretaba los puños.

- Claro que si. Ellos lo estarían. Ellos dieron todo por lo que es justo, al igual que tu.- la pelirroja le puso la mano en el hombro.- No podrían desear otro hijo más valiente del que tienen.

El joven mantuvo el silencio por un buen rato.

- No hay que hacerlo si no quiere.- Dijo al fin.

- Déjamelo pensar.

A la mañana siguiente Luna se hallaba paseando por los pasillos, en dirección a su próxima clase, cuando sintió que alguien la detenía.

- Ten.- Neville le entrego un pequeño papel.

La rubia lo miró y leyó el mensaje: "Ginny aceptó".

Ginny se hallaba en la asignatura defensa contra las artes oscuras, impartida por Amycus Carrow. A su lado se hallaba Luna.

En el aula reinaba el silencio mientras los alumnos de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw aguardaban que el mortifago apareciese.

De repente la puerta se abrió de par en par y el Amycus apareció, caminado decidido hasta el frente de la clase.

Los alumnos se pararon, como era costumbre, para recibir al profesor.

-¿Qué tal?-Pregunto con un tono malicioso.- Hoy les tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Aprenderemos a poner en práctica las maldiciones imperdonables.

Toda la clase comenzó a intercambiar miradas lo más disimuladamente posible, exceptuando a la pelirroja Weasley quien miro directamente a Luna, y esta le devolvió una mirada abriendo más de lo común sus enormes ojos.

-Profesor, creo que ah cometido un error...- Comenzó diciendo Ginny.

-Señorita Weasley, ¿Otra vez interrumpiendo la clase con esas acotaciones sin sentido? ¿No cree que seria mejor ya no ser castigada en vano? –Amycus sonrío y Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.- ¡Entren!

Las cabezas de todos los presentes se voltearon hacia la puerta donde los alumnos de primer año comenzaban a ingresar al salón.

-Oh no.-Susurro Luna ya imaginando lo que les harían hacer.

-Estos son los alumnos de primer año, como ya se habrán dado cuenta.-El mortifago, luego de que los chicos se hallan colocado enfrente del salón sonrío con maldad.- Usted, Señor Creevey ¿No es así?

Un chico de cabello castaños y ojos del mismo color, miro hacia los costados como esperando que no fuese el al que eligieron.

-No querrá que lo obligue a venir.-Dijo el profesor.

De inmediato Colin se levanto, pero ya parado no sabía si moverse o no, daba la impresión que el horror lo había incapacitado para moverse. Su compañero de banco lo incentivó y al fin el muchacho comenzó su trayecto, lento, hacia el frente del salón.

Ginny negaba con la cabeza como si no lo pudiese creer.

Al llegar a su destino Amycus le sonrío con una fingida amabilidad pero que causo otro efecto en todos los presentes.

-Señor Creevey, díganos las maldiciones imperdonables y sus efectos.

Colin trago saliva y miro a todos los presentes con desesperación.

-Esta el maleficio imperius, que poner a la victima completamente bajo el control de quien conjure la maldición.

-Muy bien ¿Qué más?-Lo alentó el hombre.

-Despues esta el maleficio Cruciatus.

Luna y Ginny intercambiaron miradas al acordarse de las cosas que Neville había compartido con ellas acerca de ese maleficio. Como sus padres habían sido torturados hasta la locura.

-…esta maldición sirve para torturar. Y por último se halla el maleficio…

-Diga el nombre, señor Creevey.-Se impaciento el hombre.

-Avada Kedabra, que mata a su victima.

-Impresionante… ¡Tu! ¡El niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes! ¡Ven aquí!

Un pequeño estudiante se sobresalto al escuchar esa descripción, pero luego, casi llorando se aproximo al lado de Amycus y Colin.

-Escoge entre uno de los dos últimos maleficios que dijiste.- Dijo el hombre.

-Pe…¡No! ¡No puedo hacerle eso! ¡Es solo un niño!- Dijo el muchacho al fin enfrentándose al profesor.

-Es él…o tú, pequeño valiente.

Colin se aferró a su varita. Pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Pongámoslo de otra forma, lo haces tú, o se lo hago yo. Y se con quien duraría mas el sufrimiento.

Esto desconcertó al muchacho que comenzó a dudar en lo que debía hacer.

-¡Me ofrezco como voluntaria para el hechizó!-Dijo Una pelirroja levantándose de su asiento.

-Oh, eso suena tentador.

-¡No, Ginny!-Exclamo aterrado Colin.

La chica pasó al frente del salón y miró con repulsión al profesor.

-Supongo que no necesitaremos a los alumnos de primer año.

-Otro día los traeré nuevamente, no crea que porque usted quiso ser la heroína hoy estos niños se salvarán…Ahora haga el conjuro señor Creevey.

-Hazlo- susurró Ginny.

-_¡Crucio!_

Colin soltó la varita y se quedó aterrado viendo a Ginny retorcerse de dolor.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Yo no quería!-Comenzó a gimotear el muchacho.

Luna se paró, fue hasta el frente del salón y se arrodillo al lado de su amiga, que para ese entonces estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo mientras gemía.

-No recuerdo haberle dicho que se levantara, señorita Lovegood.

Pero Luna no contesto, ya que estaba ocupada ayudando a tranquilizarse a Ginny a la que ya se le estaba pasando el efecto de la maldición. Coleen no había deseado causarle daño, por ese motivo la maldición no duro mucho.

-Te ayudo a pararte.- Le dijo Luna mientras tomaba por un brazo a la pelirroja. Pero Amycus le tomo el otro brazo a Luna y comenzó a agitarlo violentamente, casi levantando a la joven del piso. Ginny casi cae el suelo pero Colin la sujeto justo a tiempo y la llevo a su asiento.

- ¡Esta es la conducta que no quiero en mis clases! ¿Oyeron? ¡No tolero que no hagan lo que digo, Señorita Lovegood! ¡Después de clase quisiera verla! ¡Otra vez! –Y con una brusquedad innecesaria, el hombre soltó a la muchacha que se fue tambaleando a su asiento.- Y diría lo mismo de usted, señorita Weasley, pero creo que ya tuvo suficiente…

Más tarde, en el gran salón, Ginny se encontró con Neville a la hora del almuerzo.

-Te ves pésima.-Comento el muchacho, viéndola atentamente.

-Gracias…No fue un buen día.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto en voz baja Neville, mientras la hermana de Amycus pasaba cerca de ellos.

-Quisieron hacernos practicar la maldición Cruciatus en alumnos de primer año, yo decidí que la practicaran con migo en vez de con ellos.

Neville se la quedo mirando perplejo.

-Ginny ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado el joven.

-Yo si, pero… La cosa es que cuando estaba en el suelo, Luna se paró para ayudarme y la castigaron.

-¿Otra vez?- Exclamó Neville y casi inmediatamente recibió un hechizo de parte de Alecto, que le provoco un fuerte pero fugaz dolor. Neville se limito a poner una expresión de resentimiento.

-Silencio.- Dijo la mujer gozando de su poder.

-Si…otra vez.-Susurro Ginny.-Oye, Luna me comento que McGonogall ya le entrego la clave para poder entrar a donde ya sabes…- Susurro Ginny.

-No creo que debamos hablar de eso aquí.-Comento Neville mientras observaba la mesa de los profesores, donde los hermanos Carrow se hallaban.

-Tienes razón.- Bufó Ginny cruzando los brazos y mirando sin apetito su alimento.

Las horas pasaron, y luego de la marcha obligatoria y cotidiana para los alumnos, al fin llego un pequeño descanso en las respectivas salas comunes.

-Neville, Ginny ¿Han visto a Dean?-Pregunto de pronto Seamus.

La pelirroja cerró el libro y Neville dejo de mirar una de sus plantas que tenia en maseta.

-¿Dean? Él siempre esta con tigo Seamus, no se donde puede estar.-Contesto Ginny.

- Es que lleva mucho tiempo desaparecido, no lo veo desde hace ya tres cuatro horas,se que tal vez no sea nada pero el nunca desaparece así y con todo lo que esta pasando…

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?- Se ofrecio Neville.

-No…No es necesario es solo que me estoy comenzando a poner nervioso…

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, y por él ingreso un muchacho de tez morena. Se veía abatido.

-¡Dean!- Seamus corrio a ver a su mejor amigo.

El joven no se detuvo y siguió caminando con la mirada perdida.

Muchos de los presentes lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que Dean se arrojo al sillón.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto Ginny levantándose al igual que Neville.

El Grynffindor los miro por primera vez desde que entro.

-Me citaron para que hablase con lo Carrow.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijeron?-Pregunto ansioso Seamus.

-Me preguntaron sobre mis orígenes…Querían saber si era sangre pura.-Hubo un silencio en donde todos pensaron lo mismo, Dean tenia una madre Muggle, sin magia, ósea que era mestizo.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Neville.

-Trate de ocultarlo pero me habían investigado. Esa reunión solo fue para darme como un anticipo de que iba a desaparecer…

Todos los presentes ya se hallaban rodeando a Dean, pero este no les prestaba atención, tenia la mirada fija en un punto distante a todos ellos.

-¿Solo te queda un escape? ¿No?- Se aventuro Ginny.

-No querrás decir escapar, ¿verdad?-Dijo Seamus tratando de mirar a los ojos a su amigo

-Ginny tiene razón, no hay otra salida. Iré a empacar lo mínimo indispensable y mañana veré como me largo de aquí…de otra forma estoy seguro que no durare ni una semana más en Hogwarts.

-Pe… ¿Pero a donde iras?- Interrogo incrédulo el chico de ascendencia irlandesa.

-Eso no importa.-Contesto tajantemente Dean.

-Ve a hacer tu valija, veré si le podemos pedir ayuda a McGonogall o a Hagrid para que te saque por el bosque prohibido.

El muchacho de tez oscura asintió y se incorporo para irse en dirección a los dormitorios.

-Ve a ayudarle a empacar.-Le dijo la pecosa Weasley a Semus.

-Correcto.- Contesto.

-cuando los dos amigos se fueron y las personas se dispersaron Neville al fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

-Esto se pone cada vez más difícil.-Dijo pasándose la mano por la cara.

-Iré a ver si alguien nos puede echar una mano con esto.- Dijo la pelirroja.

-No, dejame a mí, no creo que la profesora McGonogall nos pueda ayudar pero de todas formas ire a hablarle… Necesito aire fresco.- Concluyo Neville.

-De acuerdo.


	4. Pottervigilancia

La sala multipropósitos era un sitio a salvo, pero en el cual no se podían quedar demasiado tiempo antes de levantar sospechas.

Ginny y Neville se hallaban ahí, sentados en unas sillas, aguardaban a Luna y a los demás.

La puerta se abrió y rápidamente se volvió a cerrar.

La chicha de cabellos rubios, casi blancos, aprecio sosteniendo en su mano derecha el galleon mientras este seguía brillando.

-Hola chicos, recibí el mensaje.- Saludo alegremente con la moneda en alto.

Neville se la quedo mirando, si, indefectiblemente había una gran cicatriz en la mejilla, y sus manos aun estaban hinchadas. No podía verla en ese estado, simplemente le era imposible.

-Hola Luna… ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la pelirroja mirando al igual que el chico las cicatrices.

-¿Esto? No es nada, fueron leves esta vez.

Lo decía con tanta naturalidad, imposible de creer.

Luna se acerco al banco que no estaba ocupado.

-¿Alguien Sabe que ocurrió con Dean?- Pregunto la Ravenclaw.- Me pareció oír que andaban tras de él.

- Se enteraron de que tiene sangre mestiza.- Comento Neville- Tuvo que huir.

- Pero... ¿Adonde fue?

- Acompañe a Dean a la cabaña de Hagrid por la noche, él nos dijo que con gusto ayudaría. Supongo que lo abra guiado por el bosque y luego de ahí talvez lo subió a un Thestral para que se valla volando…

-No creo, se darían cuenta, estoy segura de que le dio algunas indicaciones para que el pobre se pueda guiar.- Acotó Ginny.

- Espero que este bien… Es un buen chico, aunque creo que una vez se burlo del periódico de mi padre…- Luna se quedo mirando hacia la nada.

-Solo espero que nadie logre atraparlo.- Pensó en voz alta la pelirroja.

-Chicas, hay que enfocarnos.-Neville se incorporo y comenzó a caminar nervioso.

-¿Tienes la contraseña?-Pregunto mas bruscamente de lo que pensaba Neville a Luna. Lo lamento al segundo, es que estaba muy nervioso.

-Si, "Sangre pura". ¿No creen que es muy poco creativo?- Dijo mirando a sus dos amigos.

- Supongo…-Contesto divertida Ginny.

-Lo haremos mañana por la noche.-Determinó decidido Neville.

-¿Estas loco?- Ginny se paró también-¡No tenemos ningún plan!

-Claro que sí.-Luna miro a Neville y este sintió que sus mejillas subían de color.- Crearemos un disturbio para alejarlos a los Carrow y simplemente entramos ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

-¿Se olvidan de Snape?

-El nunca esta.- Dijo Neville.

-Digamos que hacemos lo que Luna propuso… ¿Qué hay de la distracción?

-No lo se, hay que buscar algún voluntario.

-¿Quién se ofrecería voluntariamente?

El silencio invadió la sala hasta que por una segunda vez la puerta se abrió. Esta vez dejó pasar a dos amigos. Lavender y Seamus. La chica rubia y de rulos saludo a todos al igual que el desdientes de irlandeses.

Seamus se apoyo contra la columna y Lavander se coloco en un amplio sillón.

-¿De que hablaban?- Pregunto el chico.

-Sobre un plan que todavía no sabemos como llevarlo a cabo.- Se lamentaba la pelirroja.

-¿Un plan? ¿Puedo ayudar?- Seamus se había separado de la columna y ahora pasaba la mirada por Neville, Luna y Ginny.

-No lo creo es muy peligroso y además….- Longbottom miró más fijamente a su amigo, tenia la mejilla cortada y algunas manchas de sangre seca.- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- ¿Eh?-Seamus tardo un segundo en descubrir a que se refería Neville.- Ah ¿Esto? No es nada, los Carrow me quisieron hacer decirles donde estaba Dean, me negué, y ellos me torturaron y hicieron este corte.- Finalizo señalándose la mejillas.

- Todo esto es una locura.- Acoto Lavender viendo el rostro de Seamus y negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Estarás bien?- Le pregunto Luna

-Si, no es como si me hubiesen matado ¿No?- Contestó con una risa amarga.

-¿Como andan, chicos?- Pregunto Ernie Macmillan mientras entraba a la sala junto a Susan Bones y Hanna Abbott. Los dos primeros se fueron a sentar al lado de Lavander ocupando por completo el sillón, mientras que Hanna buscaba el banco más cercano a Neville.

-Bien…- Contesto Neville con tono irónico mientras observaba discretamente con recelo a Hanna que estaba sentada muy cerca de él.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?-Pregunto Ginny.

-Si, ya es casi la hora.- Acoto Lavender.

La puerta se abrió por última vez esa noche.- Michael Corner entro apresuradamente.

- ¡Lamento haber llegado tarde!- Exclamo mientras detrás de el se cerraba la entrada.

-Es muy peligroso que vengas solo.- Le dijo Luna.

-Lo se, no pasara otra vez, por cierto, me cruce a Colin, me dijo que no vendría.

-Entonces…¿Estamos todos?-Pregunto Neville parándose y comenzando a contar a los miembros del ED. –De acuerdo.- El muchacho se sentó nuevamente y con su varita mágica comenzó a sintonizar una radio que se hallaba sobre la mesa que estaba en el medio de todos los asientos. – _Revolución_ – Pronuncio Neville y luego miró a todos los presentes.

-¡Buenas noches mis queridos radios oyentes! Aquí les habla Rio. Les damos una vez más la bienvenida a nuestro programa de radio clandestino llamado _Pottervigilancia, _hoy me alegro de comunicarles que la cantidad de magos que han muerto es poca. Empecemos a nombrar sus nombres y luego guardemos unos segundos de silencio. El primero de la lista es Antoine Marfic, quien fue asesinado luego de ayudar a su esposa Muggle a escapar. Una empleada del ministerio que se negó a seguir trabajando bajo el poder del innombrable, también fue asesinada, su nombre era Margorie…

Diecinueve nombres más fueron dichos y luego de aguardar unos segundos Lee Jordan, o "Rio", como se había puesto para estar en cubierto, siguió hablando.

- ¡Romulus! Buenas noches, un gusto tenerlo aquí.

-¿Cómo estará Lupin?-Pregunto Luna. –Era un buen profesor…

- Buenas noches Rio.-Saludo Remus Lupin.

-¿Le gustaría contarnos un poco de Harry Potter?

- Por supuesto. Lamentablemente no tenemos ninguna noticia de lo que él esta haciendo, solo podemos darle ánimos desde este medio, rogando que algún día pueda sintonizar esta radio. Harry, si nos estas oyendo, queremos que sepas que tienes a todo un mundo mágico apoyándote y esperando que regreses de tu misión. Nadie ha bajado los brazos desde que te fuiste. Y por último, recuerda, siempre te seremos leales.

Ginny apretó los puños imaginándose a Harry. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

-Gracias por esas conmovedoras palabras Romulus… Ahora ¡Buenas noches Roedor!

-Me siento totalmente humillado con ese nombre y lo sabes bien.- Dijo la inconfundible voz de Fred Wesley.

Esta vez Ginny sonrío automáticamente al oír a su hermano, pero se pregunto que estaría haciendo George, era raro saber que los gemelos estaban separados.

- De acuerdo, pero hoy no cambiaremos tu nombre.- Dijo Lee a uno de sus dos mejores amigos.- ¿Podrías contarnos en que anda el Innombrable?

El programa siguió seis minutos más. Después de Fred hablo Kingsley, apodado _"Regio"_. Rio se despidió anunciando que la siguiente contraseña sería "Hombre lobo".

-Estén atentos a las monedas.- Les dijo Ginny para despedirse.-… Bien ¿Quiénes son los primeros?

-Nosotros.- Dijo Lavender acercándose a Seamus.

Acto seguido los dos amigos abandonaron el lugar. Pasados cinco minutos Ernie, Susan y Hanna- Que hizo un puchero apenas perceptible antes de abandonar su lugar junto a Neville- se fueron también.

- Me voy.- Anuncio Michael al haber pasado tres o cuatro minutos de que el trío se fue.

- Espera.- Dijo Ginny.- Luna va contigo.

-Cierto.- Contesto la chica, a fin de cuentas tenían que ir a la misma sala común, la de Ravenclaw.

Los dos desaparecieron cuando la puerta se cerró atrás de ellos.

- Hanna, estaba pendiente de ti.- Comento divertida Ginny.

-Si… lo note.- Repuso Neville incomodo.

- Es linda ¿No crees?- Lo incentivo la pelirroja.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Supones? ¡Vamos! ¡Es muy linda!

- ¿Qué no salía con Ernie?-Pregunto Neville haciéndose el desentiendo.

-No, solo son amigos muy unidos, eso es todos.- Ginny sonrío picadamente.

- Pero hacen una buena pareja…

-No cambies el tema y dime cuando fue tu última cita.- Dijo Ginny cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Crees que es el momento para eso? ¡Estamos dirigiendo una revolución!- El muchacho se había puesto rojo como tomate.

- Neville…-Ginny tenia un tono de reproche.

- Con tigo.- Contesto a regañadientes acordándose de la vez en que la había invitado al baile de navidad cuando tenia catorce y la chica trece. No fue la gran cosa y tampoco estaba seguro se llamarlo "cita", de todas formas en ese momento Neville sintió como si lo fuese ya que estaba enamorado secretamente de Ginny. Eso desapareció en las vacaciones.

-Me lo temía.- Dijo la chica negando con la cabeza divertida.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya?-Preguntó el chico abochornado.

- ¡Es perfecta para ti!

-¡Nunca en la vida hablamos!

- De todas formas… ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

-No me interesa ponerme de novio en este momento.

- Supongo que es porque no quieres perderla en la batalla que se aproxima, en ese caso significaría que Hanna realmente te importa… ¡Estas enamorado de ella!- Exclamo triunfante Ginny.

-Me aterran tus conclusiones.- Susurro Neville.

- ¿Es así?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡No!

-De acuerdo… -Contesto desilusionada la chica.- Vámonos de una vez.


	5. Primera fase del plan

La mañana siguiente fue aterradora para Neville.

A la tarde, apenas Ginny entro a la sala común de Gryffindor luego de una horrorosa clase con la mortifaga Alecto, se encontró a Seamus, quien la esperaba junto a Lavender para decirle a su compañera que Neville la esperaba tanto a ella como a Luna en la sala de Menesteres.

La pelirroja preocupada le pregunto al chico si le había dicho algo mas, pero el joven Gryffindor se limito a decirle que cuando Neville se marcho de la sala común rojo de furia.

"Tiene que ser grave, muy grave" Pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a Luna.

La sala Multipropósitos se abrió por segunda vez ese día. Dentro se hallaba Neville parado, mirando las brasas crepitar en la chimenea.

-¿Todo esta bien, Neville? – Pregunto impaciente Ginny cruzando el salón a grandes zancadas.

Pero el chico no contestaba, ni siquiera se había volteado al oír la puerta abrirse. Se hallaba parado de espalda, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Neville…-Dijo la suave voz de Luna y se acerco también al igual que la pelirroja.

El chico simplemente apretó más los ojos que hasta ese momento estaban fuertemente cerrados, cuando oyó la voz de la chica. De todas formas eso ninguna de las dos chicas lo podía saber, el Gryffindor permanecía de espaldas.

- No podemos ayudarte si no nos dice que ocurre.- Continuo la Weasley poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

Neville volteo al fin, y al hacerlo revelo unos ojos llorosos.

-Oh, Neville.- Se lamento Ginny.

El chico abrazo a la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar.

Luna miraba la escena con sus grandes ojos, pero parecía más enfocada que nunca en toda su vida.

-¡La atacaron! ¡Atacaron a mi abuela!- Gimoteaba Neville mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de una compresiva Ginny.

* * *

><p>Los tres se quedaron media hora en la sala de menesteres, Neville les había explicado que mientras enfrento a Amycus, este le dijo que no querría terminar como su Augusta Longbottom. Neville le pregunto que le había pasado a su abuela, le contestaron simplemente, que eso se ganaba por no obedecer.<p>

El trío sabía que era peligroso estar ahí tanto tiempo pero ninguna de las chicas estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo en ese momento.

-Ella… ella siempre me había echo la vida una pesadilla, siempre me comparaba con mis padres, decía que no era tan valiente como ellos, que se decepcionaba del nieto que tenia. Pero es mi abuela, ella me crió desde que tengo un año de edad, luego de que mis padres… ya saben.

-Estoy segura de que esta orgullosa de lo que te haz convertido.- Le dijo Luna. Neville le sonrío tiernamente.

-Gracias Luna.-le contesto.

-Ella estará bien Neville.- Acotó Ginny.

-Eso espero.

- Si quieres podemos cancelar lo de esta noche.

- ¡No!- Exclamó Neville levantándose del sillón. Dejando un hueco entre Luna y Ginny.-No, de ninguna manera. Ahora más que nunca quiero hacer esto. Enloquecerán cuando sepan que su seguridad falló, cuando sientan que pierden el control.-El chico hablaba con mucha decisión mezclada con resentimiento.

- Ya es hora.-Dijo Ginny levantándose y mirando el reloj. –Y aun no tenemos una distracción.

La puerta se abrió otra vez.

Las tres cabezas voltearon y vieron a Seamus.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le espeto Neville secándose fugazmente una lagrima.

- ¡Habían desaparecido!- Contesto el chico.

- Es un lindo gesto haberte preocupado.- Comento Luna.

-Si como sea. ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si…- La pelirroja miro de reojo a Neville.

-Okey… oigan.- Seamus se acerco a ellos.- ¿Me quieren decir que pasaba la otra vez? Están metidos en algo raro, lo presiento.

Los tres amigos cruzaron miradas pero le contaron lo que Luna tenía planeado.

-Así que… ¿Buscan una distracción?-Dijo Seamus.

-Si. Si tienes una idea te agradeceríamos que nos la comunicaras.- Contesto Neville.

-Pues tengo una.

-¿Enserio?-Exclamo la pelirroja.

-Claro, yo seré la distracción.

Se quedaron en silencio.

-No, no queremos que nadie se ponga en peligro…

- Desde que se fue Dean-Los interrumpió el muchacho.- Siento que debo actuar más en esta causa ¡Mi mejor amigo esta huyendo por su vida! No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, en el pasado desconfié de Harry, y realmente lo lamento, a veces siento como si solamente me sentase a ver como las cosas pasan y yo no hago nada. Bueno, eso se acabo, desde ahora voy a actuar, a luchar. Y si tengo que servir como un señuelo para que ustedes hagan esa locura, lo are.

Neville se aproximo unos pasos y le coloco la mano en el hombro.

-Te entiendo.- Le dijo.

-Gracias Neville.

Después de explicarle a Seamus el plan, los cuatro se fueron a las salas comunes correspondientes. Pero antes acordaron que a las diez de la noche se encontrarían nuevamente en la sala multipropósitos.

-¿Estas nervioso?-Le preguntaba Neville a su amigo mientras llegaban a sus dormitorios.

-No, no realmente.- Contesto alegremente el chico.- La verdad es que….

Ambos muchachos se pararon en seco. Un ser con orejas puntiagudas y grandes ojos se hallaba en el medio del cuarto.

-Un elfo domestico.- Dijo Seamus viendo a la criatura.

-Oh no…-Susurro Neville.- ¿Tu… tu apareciste acá? ¿Verdad?

El elfo asintió tímidamente la cabeza.

- ¡Seguro que ya detectaron que alguien entro a Hogwarts mediante magia!-Se aterro Seamus.

- ¿Conocen a Neville Longbottom?-Pregunto el elfo hablando por primera vez.

El muchacho se quedo como hielo al escuchar su nombre.

-So… soy yo.- Y se aproximó a la criatura.

El elfo le dio una carta y luego, chasqueando los dedos, desapareció.

-¡Deben estar viniendo! ¿Qué haces Neville? ¡Guarda la carta si no quieren que te la roben!- Le apresuro Seamus observando la sala común desde la puerta de los dormitorios de los chicos.

Pero Neville no lo oía.

En la parte delantera del sobre estaba escrito su nombre y apellido, y no solo eso, estaba escrito con una letra que él bien conocía.

-¡Dame eso!- Exclamó Finnigan y arrojó la carta que calló debajo de la cama.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Era de mi abuela!

-Hola muchachos.

Tanto Seamus como Neville miraron a la puerta de entrada del dormitorio. Amycus se hallaba listo para lanzar algún maleficio.

-Oh, profesor, que alegría tenerlo por acá.- Dijo Neville lo más irónicamente posible.

-_¡Humenum revelio!_-Exclamó el mortifago, pero no ocurrió nada.

- Al parecer no hay nadie además de nosotros tres en esta habitación, profesor.- Lo desafió Seamus.

Amycus se acerco aun más a los dos amigos.

-Yo se, que algo ah ocurrido aquí. Tarde o temprano voy a descubrir que están tramando ustedes dos, la chica Weasley y la lunática esa de Ravenclaw.

Neville sacó su varita del bolsillo instintivamente al oír como llamaba aquel hombre tan espantoso a Luna.

-Cuida tus modales, Longobottom, y guarda esa varita.- El profesor arrastraba cada palabra y denotaba asco en cada una de ellas.

A regañadientes Neville obedeció.

El mortifago se dio vuelta y comenzó a decender las escaleras que daban a la sala común, luego de eso, desapareció tras el retrato de la dama gorda. Todos lo habían seguido con la mirada.

Neville, al oir que el hombre se había marchado, se apresuro a correr hasta la cama que le había pertenecido durante años a Ron, se agacho y comenzó a tantear debajo de esta.

-¡Aquí esta!- Exclamo triunfante sacando el sobre.

- ¿Es de tu abuela?-Le pregunto Seamus con una sonrisa.

-Si, estoy seguro.- Contesto el chico agitado de la emoción.

- En ese caso... me iré, supongo que es algo personal.

Neville le agradeció ese gesto, y luego de que la puerta se cerro, el muchacho se sentó en su cama y abrió la carta.

_Mí querido Neville:_

_Espero que haberte mandado un elfo no te haya causado problemas, lamento si así fue, pero quería que recibieras este sobre pasase lo que pasase._

_No se si lo sabes, pero ha venido a nuestra casa un mortifago, antes de que te preocupes más, si es que lo estas, tengo que decirte que estoy segura que ese despreciable ser humano no saldrá nunca más del hospital San Mungo._

_Neville, estoy a salvo, pero tu no y puede que parezca egoísta en decir esto, pero me alegra de que no lo estés, ya que si lo estuviese significaría que no estas revelándote contra este injusto nuevo poder de gobierno._

_Por otra parte, lamento como te trate desde que eras un pequeño, pero es que tienes tanto parecido físico con tus padres que quería que fuese en todo como ellos, eso me hubiese hecho sentir que seguían con migo, en especial Frank…De todas formas sigues siendo mi nieto, hijo de dos poderosos aurores, no importa lo que hagas, siempre te querré, no puedo creer como te eh tratado, lo siento, pero ahora lo puedo ver, eres un digno hijo de tus padres y no podría estar más orgullosa de ser tu abuela._

_Con cariño, Augusta Longbottom_

Nevile termino se leer y sintió como la sonrisa de su rostro había crecido con cada palabra. Una gota callo sobre el papel, distorsionando la palabra "estuviese".

Guardo el sobre dentro de su tunica. Nunca lo sacaría de ese lugar, nunca.

Se levanto muy despacio y se acerco a la ventana. Las estrellas eran cosa del pasado, los dementores creaban un clima sombrío y gris. Apenas recordaba el sol, y el alma se le iba del cuerpo cuando escuchaba gritar a alguien mientras marcaba y no podía hacer nada, solo seguir marchando. Pero esa carta, esa carta le alegro la vida. Su abuela estaba bien, y por primera vez estaba orgullosa de él ¿Qué mas podía pedir? ¡Era como sus padres! ¡Al fin! Luego se retracto, él no era su padre, él era su hijo, una persona completamente distinta, y no podía ser igual a otro ser humano… pero tener la valentía que sus progenitores habían tenido…le provocaba un sentimiento inexplicable.

-¡Neville!

El chico volteo y vio a la pelirroja de su amiga.

-Seamus dijo que no entrase pero te tardabas mucho… ¿Esta bien? ¿Ella esta a salvo?-Neville solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrío tímidamente.

Ginny también sonrío y corrió a abrazarlo.

-No quiero interrumpir…-Comenzó diciendo Seamus, apareciendo en la habitación.- Pero ya es hora.

Los tres caminaron hasta la entrada de la sala de menesteres, allí estaba Luna.

-¿Tuviste problema en venir a acá sola?-Le pregunto Neville.

-No, ninguno-Contesto ella mirando el techo. De pronto bajo la mirada para ver al chico.- Tu voz suena feliz.-Y clavó sus ojos grises en los marrones del muchacho.

-Mi abuela esta bien, me hizo llegar una carta.- Contesto felizmente Neville.

-Me alegra oír eso Neville.- Le contesto Luna dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno…-Interrumpió Seamus.- ¿Empezamos?

-Claro, te veremos más tarde.- le dijo Ginny.

Seamus tomo un camino mientras los tres entraban a la sala multipropósitos.

Se sentaron en los asientos de siempre y comenzaron a observar el reloj, diez minutos, eso debería bastar para salir nuevamente.

El tiempo pasó tan lentamente que parecía que jamás llegaría la hora esperada.

Ginny estaba acurrucada sobre un sillón y Luna la miraba desde su banco. Por su parte, Neville se paseaba por la habitación.

Unos gritos se escucharon afuera del salón.

Los tres miraron la hora, habían pasado los diez minutos.

-¡Ahora!-Exclamó Neville llegado primero a la puerta y abriéndola para dejarle paso a las chicas, luego la cerró detrás de él.

El pasillo era un caos, los estudiantes se hallaban afuera de sus dormitorios y corrían por todas partes. Él trío volteo la cabeza y vieron como una ola se agua se aproximaba a ellos.

-Seamus exagero un poco…-Comenzó diciendo Luna, pero Ginny la corto jalándola del brazo para que comenzara a correr igual que ellos.

Se escuchaba los gritos de los mortifago ordenándoles a los profesores que hiciesen algo, pero ninguno, al parecer, sabia como detenerlo. A Neville le pareció que Alecto discutía con McGonogall dado a que la profesora había agravado la situación inicial, haciendo un hechizo que agrando la ola de agua.

-¡Amo a esa profesora!-Exclamo Ginny sin detenerse y mirando a Neville que también rió.

Pasaron por varios pasillos y subieron muchas escaleras hasta que Luna se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto Neville parando también.

-Escuchen.- Dijo en un susurro la chica.

Hicieron silencio, cerca de ellos había alguien. Ginny señalo las armaduras y los tres fueron a ocultarse detrás de ellas.

- ¡Lamento molestarlo!-Exclamaba Amycus Carrow mientras que sus pasos, conjunto con otros, se aproximaban.-No lo haría si no fuese una emergencia, se lo aseguro.

-Eso espero.-Fue la simple respuesta de un mago de pelo grasiento.

"_Snape"_ Pensó Neville.

-¡Los profesores se revelan!-Exclamó el mortifago.

-Claro que se revelan, inútil.-Dijo arrastrando los palabras con mucho desgano.-Pero su trabajo es impedirlo.

Los dos hombres estaban pasando por donde los amigos estaban escondidos. De pronto Snape se detuvo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto en tono sumiso Amycus.

Snape pasó la mirada por las armaduras, se acerco a la más cercana a él, y detrás de la cual se escondía Luna.

-Nada.- Fue la respuesta del director y luego siguió caminando deprisa junto a Amycus.

Los tres salieron de sus escondites luego de no escuchar más los pasos de los hombres.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto agitado Neville a Luna mientras esta terminaba de salir detrás de la armadura.

-No le hicieron nada.-Opino desconcertada Ginny.

-Estoy bien.-Termino diciendo la rubia.

Ginny, Luna y Neville comenzaron a caminar de nuevo por el corredor, hasta llegar a una gran gárgola.

-"_Sangre pura"-_ Dijo muy serio Neville.

La gárgola se corrió del camino dejando a la vista una escalera en forma de caracol.

Ginny fue la primera, seguida por Luna y por último Neville.

Ascendieron dando vueltas, hasta al fin salir de la escalera y quedar de frente con una puerta imponente.

-Voy primero.- El muchacho se abrió paso entre las dos chicas y con suma delicadeza comenzó a abrir la entrada al lugar.

La cabeza del Gryffindor apareció dentro del oscuro despacho del Director. Los cuadros dormían, algunos hasta se daban la libertad de roncar.

-Pasen.- Susurro Neville, y luego de que Ginny y Luna obedecieran, cerro la puerta.

Comenzaron a caminar por el despacho, aterrados de despertar a los hombres y mujeres de las paredes.

-Allí.- Dijo Luna señalando una gran caja de vidrio que albergaba una radiante espada.


End file.
